Da Capo A La Fine
by zabeth0322
Summary: No one had been expecting an attack on the Burrow. Now they know to expect the unexpected. But what else could go 'wrong? FW:HG:GeW
1. Just sitting on the front porch

Da Capo A La Fine:

Just sitting on the front porch

No one had been expecting an attack on the Burrow. Sure, Arthur Weasley had been a victim and still a potential target, but the prospect of attacking the Burrow? No one had thought it reasonable. Yet happen it did.

The only problem was that the house was nearly leveled in the attack and Grimmauld Place was being surveyed for bugs or other ways for outsiders to gain information on the Order. It certainly wasn't a safe place to go at the moment.

So the Weasleys did the next best thing. On the advice of Albus Dumbledore, they contacted the Grangers. The Grangers were more than thrilled to have guests over at their house, but the problem of the size of the house remained. It certainly could not hold the Weasleys, minus Bill, Percy, and Charlie, Harry Potter and the Grangers themselves. Even if only for a week or two.

But Dumbledore had already solved this problem. He placed a spell over the Granger home and although the exterior of the house had not changed in appearance, the interior had grown and expanded greatly. What would the wizarding world do if Dumbledore was not around to solve its problems?

When the Weasleys arrived, Hermione was sitting on the front porch in a swinging chair, her parents standing together by the front door. Ginny ran up to Hermione and immediately hugged her, as she began to explain, in detail, all that had happened. Harry and Ron said hello, then went up to unpack only to come back down afterwards.

They talked for a while until it got late. (A/N: They got there some time after dinner.) Harry and Ron said good night and Ginny once again hugged Hermione before retiring for the night. So Hermione was left on the front porch swing, staring at the stars in the clear night sky.

She heard the front door open and was surprised to see Fred come out onto the porch. He wore boxer-like shorts and a white shirt, which seemed to be his pajamas. He looked over and saw Hermione and seemed a bit surprised as well.

"What are you doing up so late? And outside of all places?" he asked, moving to sit in the swing with her. She let out an exasperated sigh as he sat down, giving her a look.

"Is it a crime to sit on your own porch now?" she joked.

"No, but it is kind of late. What if something happened to you?" Uh-Oh. He had taken her seriously.

"Like what?" She decided to play along.

"Kidnapping or maybe even a death eater stopping by?" he pressed as he turned to face her.

"First of all, why would anyone in their right mind want to kidnap me? Second, why would a death eater come into an area so void of magic?"

"Well, to answer the first question, most kidnappers AREN'T in their right minds and they go after girls about your age and description." He received an odd look from Hermione. "The second, I obviously can't answer since I'm not a death eater, but it the Burrow was attacked…"

"Are you sure you're still Fred Weasley" she poked him as she smiled. "You seem awfully serious. Where'd the prankster go?"

"You should count yourself lucky. I don't normally let people see the serious side of me. But if you want the prankster…" at the last bit he started smirking an evil smirk and frankly, it was scaring Hermione.

"What're you—" she was cut off as Fred seized her by the waist and began tickling her madly. Hermione laughed her sweet, innocent laugh and Fred stopped, his arms still around the Muggleborn. She wiped a tear away and looked at him.

It was then that Fred realized that Hermione had the most entrancing eyes he had ever seen. (A/N: What color are they?) Hermione was having similar thoughts about his, but comparing them to Harry and Ron's.

While lost in each other's eyes, they didn't realize how close they were getting. Fred's arms had completely encircled Hermione and Hermione's hands laid on his chest and were slowly making their way up around his neck, into his messy red hair.

Their foreheads were touching when a sound reached their ears. The front door began to open and Fred looked away from Hermione and then back. The look was pleading and almost disappointed. He disapparated a second before the person exited the house onto the porch. It was George.

"You alright, Hermione? I thought I heard talking. By the way, have you seen Fred?"

"I'm fine, just talking to myself. No, sorry George, I haven't seen him."

George, being the trusting guy he is, believed her, much to Hermione's relief. The wind blew just then and George shivered. He turned back to Hermione who had a very serene look on her face.

"It's getting chilly. Are you coming in?" Hermione nodded and got up, following the other twin into the magically expanded house. Hermione then gave her first real smile of the summer. She was in love.

* * *

This is my first one-shot. It can be continued, if you'd like it to be, send me a review saying so. I'll only continue if at least ten people say I should. 


	2. Questions without Answers

George practically slammed the door to his and his brother's room had he not seen said brother soundly asleep in the bed across from his own. He had just walked Hermione in from the porch. She had been in a really good mood for some reason. He had originally thought it might have had something to do with his twin since Fred and Hermione had been the only ones not accounted for in the house. He had checked all of the rooms while looking for Fred. He decided to disregard that thought, though. His brother was right here, in the last place he had expected, not flirting with _his_ Hermione.

Fred knew that George like her. Naturally, he was the only one who did know. Fred couldn't do something like that to him. He just couldn't.

Could he?

George stared at his mirror image intently. Biting his lip, and a notion to wake and question the sleepy Fred, he turned in for the night.

Fred was still awake though having quite the out-of-body experience. The night's events kept repeating in his head.

Had he actually done what he thought he'd done?

Had he actually betrayed his twin without realizing it?

Without hesitation?

But Hermione had smelled so good, just like lilacs in the morning dew. She had felt so good in his arms, old T-shirt and all.

Had he truly felt her arms go around him?

Her breath on his face?

So many questions without answers. Fred had decided, though. He could not fall for the girl his brother, his twin, loved. He simply couldn't break that trust.

Right?

Sorry for the formatting guys! And for the long wait! Lots of stuff this month n I couldn't find time. But its back up and I thank you for your reviews. Hope you review again n read and review my other story, Dissonance and Consonance!

:-

zabeth0322

PS. Mr. Weasley is NOT dead! How could I do something like that to such an influential character?


End file.
